Ben Solo
by yvhv2o
Summary: [The Last Jedi Spoilers] Ben Solo n'est pas mort. Pourtant, Rey a perdu tout espoir de le ramener... {Reylo}


\- Je suis Kylo Ren, nouveau Suprême Leader et digne héritier de Dark Vador. Je puise mon pouvoir dans le côté obscur de la force. Je suis plus puissant que n'importe qui. J'ai tué Han Solo. Et son fils est mort lui aussi. Je suis Kylo Ren, Suprême Leader, digne héritier de Dark Vador…

Il interrompit sa tirade en poussant un hurlement de rage, frappant son poing contre le mur sombre de sa chambre. A quel moment tout cela était devenu si difficile ? Depuis quand était-il contraint de répéter son identité en boucle pour s'en rappeler ? Comment avait-il pu devenir si faible, au point de ne même plus savoir qui il était vraiment ?  
C'était à cause de la fille. Evidemment.  
Au fond de lui, Kylo Ren savait bien que tout avait basculé le jour même où ses yeux avaient croisés pour la première fois ceux de Rey. Mais le reconnaitre restait une chose difficile, car rien ne prouvait plus sa faiblesse d'esprit. Il détestait le fait qu'une vulgaire pilleuse d'épaves ait pu le secouer à ce point, en bouleversant dans sa lancée tous ses plans d'avenir. Et pourtant, malgré tout, il restait incapable de la détester _elle_.

Rey avait bouleversé quelque chose de profond en lui. Elle avait fait réapparaitre un homme qu'il pensait disparu à jamais, et plus encore, l'avait fait revenir à la vie. Quand il était en sa présence, il ne se sentait plus Kylo Ren, mais Ben Solo. Même quand il ne l'était pas, à vrai dire… Car, qu'importe la personne qu'il était devenu, celui qu'il avait été était bel et bien de retour, et influait sur chacune de ses actions.  
Ben… Cela faisait des années qu'il ne s'était plus autorisé à penser à ce nom. Des années durant lesquelles il n'avait été que puissance. Des années durant lesquelles tout ce qui l'intéressait résidait dans le mot « pouvoir ». C'était ce que Kylo Ren désirait plus que tout, la puissance et le pouvoir. Mais pas Ben. Ben Solo convoitait quelque chose de bien différent, et ce quelque chose, ou plutôt cette personne, ne voulait probablement plus que sa mort.  
Rey… Il avait pourtant cru qu'elle serait sienne, il n'y a pas si longtemps. Après avoir tué Snoke et vaincu ses gardes, il lui avait tendu la main et invité à le rejoindre. Seulement, malgré les efforts de Ben Solo pour revenir à la surface, la soif de pouvoir de Kylo Ren ne s'estompait jamais vraiment et l'avait encore fait parler, effrayant Rey et la faisant s'enfuir retrouver les rebelles. Il ne l'avait revu qu'une fois depuis ce jour, et elle avait fermé la porte du Faucon Millénium devant lui, les yeux remplis de déception. Il était évident que la jeune Jedi pensait avoir échoué à ramener Ben Solo, et il ne pouvait que la comprendre. Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Ben était toujours là, et elle devait le savoir, où il n'en dormirait plus.  
Aussi tenta-t-il de provoquer un nouvel échange télépathique.  
Il savait que cela ne mènerait probablement à rien. Rey s'était fermée à lui et à ce lien qui les unissait, empêchant tout contact. Il avait essayé de nombreuses fois de lui parler sans jamais réussir à l'atteindre. Il avait fini par abandonner, comprenant que, si la jeune Jedi avait décidé de ne plus s'ouvrir à lui, elle ne changerait pas d'avis. Et pourtant, alors qu'il se concentrait, suivant mentalement le fil imaginaire créé par la Force, il ne sentit pas la résistance habituelle. Le chemin semblait être direct jusque dans l'esprit de Rey, et, s'il craignait encore qu'elle ne le repousse au dernier moment, ce ne fut pas le cas. Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, la jeune femme semblait encline à la discussion. Il ne tarda pas à la voir se matérialiser en face de lui. Elle se tenait droite, les poings serrés, affichant un air qu'elle pensait surement menaçant. Mais Kylo n'y prêta pas la moindre attention, concentré sur la seule chose qui lui importait vraiment : le regard de la Jedi. Sans surprise, il y retrouva la même déception que la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu. Il la ressentait, aussi, comme il ressentait la plupart des sentiments de Rey lorsqu'ils se retrouvaient ainsi réunis. De la déception, donc, mais aussi de la tristesse, mélangée à de l'incompréhension. Et, même s'il avait du mal à y croire, les émotions n'étaient pas toutes négatives. Même si elle s'efforçait de le cacher, Rey paraissait soulagée de finalement renouer le lien. Quoiqu'il en soit, il était heureux de ne pas trouver du dégoût dans ce florilège de sentiments contradictoires. Il ne l'aurait pas supporté.

\- Que me veux-tu ? demanda la jeune femme, engageant la conversation.

Sa voix était lasse, et sa question n'en semblait pas vraiment une. Kylo savait qu'elle pensait à une nouvelle tentative de sa part de la faire rejoindre le côté obscur, et il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Comment aurait-il pu, après ce qu'il avait dit lors de leur dernière conversation ?

\- Je ne suis pas là pour ça, rassure toi, la devança-t-il.

\- Alors pourquoi ?

Un long silence se fit, durant lequel Kylo tenta tant bien que mal de trouver les mots justes pour exprimer sa pensée et son envie désespérée de prouver à Rey qu'il y avait encore du bon en lui, et que la lumière ne demandait qu'à rayonner de nouveau.

\- J'ai besoin que tu m'aides.

Il avait à peine murmuré ces mots, et à peine les eu-t-il prononcé, baissa les yeux. Puis, avant que Rey n'ai le temps de répliquer et que lui-même ne puisse changer d'avis, continua :

\- J'ai besoin que tu m'aides… à retrouver mon chemin.

Avouer cela à la Jedi n'était pas chose facile. Tout comme elle lorsqu'elle s'était confiée à lui sur l'île d'Ahch-To, il avait dévoilé sa face la plus vulnérable. En face de lui, la Jedi abandonna sa position menaçante et son visage se fit plus doux, quoique toujours méfiant. Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent durant lesquelles Kylo garda les yeux au sol, cherchant en lui la force d'aller jusqu'au bout de sa demande. Il releva finalement la tête et plongea son regard dans celui de la jeune femme, la suppliant presque :

Ben Solo n'est pas mort. Grâce à toi, il a retrouvé son chemin et maintenant… il a besoin que tu l'aides à se maintenir en vie. Il n'y a qu'avec toi qu'il… Il n'y a qu'avec toi que j'ai une chance de redevenir celui que j'étais.

Une larme perla au creux de l'œil de Rey, puis une autre. Elle était submergée par les émotions, aussi bien les siennes que celles du Sith. Elle resta muette, tentant comme elle pouvait de se reprendre, mais il lui fallut pour cela plusieurs minutes. Kylo profita de ce moment pour se rapprocher d'elle, mais elle ne le remarqua même pas. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il se retrouva à quelques centimètres à peine d'elle qu'elle sembla enfin prendre conscience de sa proximité. Elle releva la tête vers lui, les joues baignées de larmes, et entrouvrit les lèvres, demandant dans un murmure :

\- Ben ?

Le Sith acquiesça d'un petit mouvement de tête, le souffle court. Son nom, prononcé par la Jedi, semblait être la promesse d'un avenir meilleur. Un avenir sans tourments, où il pourrait enfin trouver la paix. Un avenir où il pourrait être à ses côtés sans plus jamais avoir à se battre. La main droite de Rey vint soudainement se poser sur sa joue. Il sursauta légèrement, avant de fermer les yeux, se laissant aller à la douceur de l'instant. Jamais rien ne lui avait semblé aussi agréable et à sa place, jamais on ne lui avait offert de geste si doux. Il sentit finalement la chaleur de la peau de la Jedi se dissiper lentement. Il ouvrit les yeux juste à temps pour la voir disparaitre, le regard rempli non plus de déception, mais d'espoir et de détermination.


End file.
